Wireless access points are ubiquitous technology for providing network connectivity to a variety of electronic client devices. A typical wireless access point sits between client devices and a broader network, such as a wired or wireless wide-area network (WAN), cellular packet data network, the Internet, or a combination thereof. Client devices communicate with the wireless access point via a wireless protocol such as IEEE 802.11, while the wireless access point communicates with the broader network via a wired or wireless connection, possibly via an integrated or external router. A mobile hotspot is a type of wireless access point which utilizes a wireless connection such as a cellular connection or other wireless WAN connection for access to the broader network, and which is potentially mobile, for example carried with a user.
A client device may store the service set identifier (SSID), security protocol and password associated with a preferred wireless access point. When any wireless access point having the matching SSID, security protocol and password parameters comes within range, the client device will automatically connect to that wireless access point. Security protocols include Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) and Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA, WPA2). Therefore, if two wireless access points are configured having the same SSID, security protocol and password, an appropriately configured client device will automatically connect to either wireless access point when within range. However, it is not straightforward to trigger the client device to disconnect from one of the two wireless access points and connect to the other if both wireless access points are within range. In addition, if the SSID, security protocol or password of one of the wireless access points is changed, the client device may no longer automatically connect to that wireless access point without adjustment. Similarly, if the SSID, security protocol or password of one of the wireless access points is changed and the client device is updated with the changed information, then the client device may not be able to connect to the remaining wireless access point, or the wireless access points will have different SSIDs, or both.
Mobile hotspots facilitate network connectivity without the same mobility constraints as wired hotspots. However, mobile hotspots which are not connected to an external power source typically have limited battery power, and may also suffer from internally defined limits on their data rates, for example due to architectural limitations. It may therefore be desirable to offload at least the access point functionality of a mobile hotspot to another device when possible. However, this typically requires manual intervention at an appropriate time in order to disconnect from one access point and trigger automatic connection to the other.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus to facilitate automatic transfer of credentials between wireless access points that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present technology. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present technology.